


【H2ovanoss】愛的把手（GTA AU，極短篇一發完）

by bobbypenny13



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbypenny13/pseuds/bobbypenny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>＊簡介：總之不管是什麼，他們都能稱之為愛</p>
            </blockquote>





	【H2ovanoss】愛的把手（GTA AU，極短篇一發完）

**Author's Note:**

> ＊梗來自我的朋友，感謝她  
> ＊「為什麼外面的鳥一直叫？」、「因為他很熱吧！」以下大概是像這種感覺的內容

眾所皆知，在被稱為犯罪天堂的洛聖都中，其實除了壞人之外，如同哥壇市有知名蝙蝠俠，洛聖都也有他們的正義英雄，也就是俗稱的英雄戰隊，儘管他們是由四個帶著動物頭套的男人組成。

但是就像從前某位頭套著紙袋的紙袋俠一樣，打擊壞蛋什麼的，這些奇怪的動物英雄，確實是有著戰績存在，有些孩子甚至會說著自己長大要當哪種動物英雄，還有他們四個人的真面目，除了警察之外，也是鄉民們茶餘飯後話題。

對於這四個人，身為他們的動物園好朋友，豬先生Wildcat現在只想說「白癡」這兩個字，尤其要摔在某兩個人臉上，再詳細一點，就是在說每天惹事的精神病貓頭鷹，跟他的智障寵物浣熊。

他不是不知道Vanoss對於角色扮演總有某種程度的熱誠，有時候Wildcat懷疑Vanoss可能小時候有些什麼不滿足，或是某種內心潛藏的問題之類的狗屎，當然每個人都有自己的問題，但是當這些問題全混在一起的時候，就會是個大問題。

他就是在說老跟著Vanoss胡鬧的Delirious，幾乎什麼鬼事都有他的份。

例如之前Vanoss突然發起一個「交通安全」遊戲，起因不是因為Vanoss老是莫名其妙跳車，而是因為他突然跳車，導致其他還在車上的人直接撞電線桿，Basically為此氣得衝出車外，準備要揍Vanoss的時候，給另外一輛車撞斷腿。

那天後來Vanoss就對著客廳摳腳跟玩手機的眾人發表他感人的演說，並宣布要所有人從此注意交通安全，本來Wildcat根本不以為意，直到當晚Vanoss強迫他們全都要繫上安全帶，不然他絕對不開車的時候，他才知道這小子是認真的在胡搞。

「但我們的車根本沒有安全帶！」坐在後座的Nogla大叫著，「而且那還是你砍掉的！」雖然不記得當時到底為什麼要這樣做，但聽到這句話後，身為共犯的Delirious在副駕駛座上大笑，同樣也被氣憤的Nogla給胡亂罵一頓。

「總之沒有安全帶，就沒有開車。」惡霸貓頭鷹先生這樣宣布著，不管Nogla怎麼喊叫，或是Mini警告大家警察已經追來，紅藍的燈光在巷口閃耀著，還有直升機和大炮，對準這些不知死活的搶劫犯，然而Vanoss兩手一攤，真的死都不開車。

最後一夥人為了所謂安全起見，只好先衝往後面撞上來的警車，把上面的警察拽出來，再進到警車裡坐好，而且所有人都乖乖繫好安全帶，Vanoss才終於願意發車，帶著其他人橫衝直撞。

「這就是為什麼要安全帶。」躲到安全地方之後，Vanoss關上已經搖搖欲墜的車門，一邊對著所有人說道，果然馬上遭到一陣怒罵，「那顆手榴彈是你丟的！就在他媽的車子旁邊你這神經病！」完全抓狂的Nogla在夜色中怒吼。

這種詭異的情況持續至少一周，而且繫安全帶還不是最惱人的，「快點，Delirious！抓住我的手！」那陣子常常可以見到Vanoss在馬路邊等著Delirious，搞得好像在懸崖邊的感人戲碼一樣，其實只不過是天殺的要過馬路去買包小熊軟糖。

值得慶興的是，對於朋友們上演的牽手過馬路的戲碼，在Wildcat還沒有親自動手前，他就站在路邊乾瞪著眼，看他們兩個不知道又因為什麼小事情，在馬路中間打起來，最後被一個路人的車給一起撞倒。

但是近期不確定那兩個人是哪來的靈感，他們開始玩起某種管家遊戲，雖然說是管家，不過Vanoss完全不會負責洗碗或打掃之類的，他只是喜歡用各種方式喊Delirious起床，想盡辦法把前一天四點才睡的人，在早上六點就去把他挖起來，有時候是一桶水或冰塊，有一次甚至Vanoss拿的是一桶爆米花。

他還看過Vanoss盯著在沙發上睡到流口水的小丑，那對金色的眼睛帶著詭譎的光，連Wildcat看得都心底發寒，不過恐怖的肉食貓頭鷹只是蹲下來，挨著Delirious沒帶頭套的臉，然後用手捏著他的鼻子好一會兒，直到對方被驚醒，邊喘邊氣得爬起來要揍人。

可是Delirious不管前一天有多晚睡，或是多麼激烈的反抗，最後所有人都還是會看見他，乖乖被綁在餐桌前面，嘴裡喊著要吃早餐，然後得到一盤完全看不出是烤吐司的黑暗物質，「喔，呃……」在種種遲疑之下，Delirious還是解決那盤東西，不過製作者毫無感動，只淡淡說一句「你怎麼在吃這種屎東西？」

說實話的，雖然看著他們每天互虐對方，或是單純看貓頭鷹欺負浣熊，Wildcat都抱持著一種看好戲，以及關我屁事的態度，只是那天在下午三點，通用的昏昏欲睡時間，他躺在客廳的沙發上看有關新車的雜誌，然後震耳欲聾的聲音就突然響亮在整個公寓。

宛若是空襲警報般的聲響，搞得Wildcat耳膜都要破了，正在洗澡的Moo披著他心愛的紅色浴袍就衝出來，「搞什麼鬼！我們遭到攻擊了嗎？老天啊！」Nogla則是像是受到驚嚇的龍蝦，從房間裡衝出來胡亂跑動。

另外一扇房間的門這時被踹開，「Vanoss！！！你這婊子養的！」滿臉剛睡醒的Delirious咬牙切齒，瞪著被迫走房間的罪魁禍首，「把那狗屎玩意兒關掉！」憤怒的小丑整個人貼到另一個人身上，拼命的伸長手，要去搆對方手上的手機。

「不，」一副得意樣的低著頭，Vanoss語氣裡滿是認真，「這是在提醒你健身時間到了。」看著氣呼呼的人，讓他感覺更加愉悅，畢竟這件事情說到底，還是Delirious給惹出來的。

「我很滿意我現在的身材好嗎！我才不需要健身！」終於放棄跟對方纏鬥，Delirious一手插著腰，另一手邊戳著Vanoss的胸邊說著，後者卻從鼻子發出一個恥笑的聲音，「我這是為你好，畢竟你很久沒有『正常』的運動了！」說完後，他終於關掉那吵死人的東西。

Delirious揚起一邊的眉毛，「喔，我知道這是怎麼一回事了，」向後退一步，他上下打量著眼前的男人，「你還在記恨之前的事情對不對？」被說中心事的Vanoss哈了一聲，試圖用憋腳的方式反駁，卻給Wildcat丟得蘋果打中腦袋，被迫要給眾人一個解釋。

「記得之前我們兩個一起跑路的事情嗎？」本來在吵架的兩個人坐到客廳，佔據在同一張沙發的兩邊，各自靠著把手，滿臉氣憤的瞪向對方，腳下卻都下意識的貼著彼此，一邊說起之前的事情。

「你們兩個白癡失蹤的那時候嗎？」完全不想被夾在中間的Wildcat坐在他的新位置，背對著兩腳打開開的Moo，一邊有些不耐煩的問道，「我們有留字條啊！就貼在冰箱上。」Delirious指了指被貼著他跟Vanoss那些詭異畫作的冰箱。

「你們他媽的寫著要出門去買披薩！上面還畫著一隻奇怪的螞蟻！」平靜下來的Nogla加入這場抱怨大會，「嘿！放尊重點！那是我的傑作！」Delirious氣得要站起來，卻給唯一稱讚過那個塗鴉的Vanoss夾著腳踝，差點跌個狗吃屎。

總而言之，這件事情要回到那天，兩個人閒閒沒事的人，打了一下午電動後，原本是真的要去買東西吃，便騎車到附近的披薩店，雖然他們在中途還因為要誰來騎車而吵架，但這中間都沒出什麼大差錯。

直到點得披薩由Delirious拿到手，而Vanoss在掏錢的時候，藏在不知哪個暗袋裡的手榴彈就偷偷離家出走，順著主人的褲管溜下去，跑到有著髒污的地板上滾了兩圈，「呃……」當下所有人都看傻眼，整間店裡靜默好一會兒。

「把手移開警報器！錢全拿出來啊婊子！」這種情急之下，Delirious正常發揮他驚慌失措的功能，馬上把他藏在下面的槍拿出來，不曉得怎麼辦的Vanoss也跟著掏出他的，開始朝店員後面的牆壁亂射一通，手上的披薩也跟著晃來晃去。

莫名其妙的展開後，他們迅速的拎著披薩跳上機車，打算以最快的速度跑回家，誰知道那個店員還是報了警，剛開過巷口，神速到像有異次元通道的警察叔叔們突然跳出來，然後不幸的被撞飛。

這下就不是搶劫這種小事了，弒警可是讓他們後面的警車大量增加，導致整條街上都是警車飛來飛去，子彈像不用錢一樣穿梭著，手癢的Vanoss還不忘多加幾顆C4出去，導致後來連直升機都被召喚出來。

兩個緊張並亂吼亂叫的人跑到機場，喊著沒地方躲就隨便跳上一臺飛機，想盡辦法甩開所有警察，「嘿，要不要去別得地方逛逛？」等到沒人追趕之後，既然都已經把能躺就不出門的Delirious拖出來，Vanoss便這樣提議著。

然而這一逛就是超過兩個星期，「然後我們他媽的找你們找個半死，結果操你們的竟然跑去度蜜月？」揮舞著外送過來的炸雞，Wildcat想起那時Vanoss跟Delirious一起消失，還以為是被人綁架，大夥就到處炸人家基地，或是衝進別人地盤大開殺戒。

「我們也只是做跟平常沒兩樣的事……」一旁的Moo小聲的說著，但是正忙著解釋實情的人都沒聽見，「我們會失聯，就是因為某個白癡以為我的手機是C4！那完全不合理！」Vanoss不明白Delirious在他褲子裡掏那麼久，到底是在掏些什麼鬼東西。

不過他當然沒有追究，只是很「不小心」的把Delirious的手機也給扔了，在一陣大聲的哀號與髒話中，穿著鯊魚吃芝士漢堡殼的手機，還很剛好的打中後面一個警察的頭，接著跟著另外一隻手機一起被輾碎。

「鑒於那陣子的荒廢，」嘴裡嚼著別人手裡的披薩，Vanoss指著旁邊的Delirious說道，而後者正忙著為自己只剩皮的披薩哀嚎，「我想Delirious需要好好重新鍛鍊一下。」他推著嘗試來搶最後一片披薩的小丑，然後抬手劈對方的後頸，「你看，這就是你偷懶得下場。」在Delirious「噢」一聲後，Vanoss接著這樣說。

Wildcat還沒把「你的腦袋才需要重整一下」說出口，Delirious已經開始反駁，大聲的眾人宣布他可是有十足的運動，「不，你才怪，你根本就只是躺在床上好嗎！」看著攤在沙發上狡辯的Delirious，旁邊正義的貓頭鷹英雄馬上就說出事實。

「那還不是因為你……」話還沒有說完，聽不下去的Wildcat出聲打斷他們的爭執，避免聽到任何他不想知道的事情，「總之我很好，而且明明是你壓垮那輛機車的！」然而Delirious只是安靜一下，又繼續講出讓其他人完全不明所以的話。

「那才不是我弄得！」被所有人盯著的Vanoss說道，然後講起他們兩個人終於結束假期的時候，開著車在回家的路上，打算順便弄頓晚餐，於是到速食店去買了好幾個漢堡，結果好死不死，那個披薩店的員工改到那間速食店工作，又非常極度巧合的，忘記自己手機被丟掉的Delirious，不小心把手槍給掏出來了。

「你這白癡！」在一片警鈴中，Vanoss不忘對著跳出車的小丑罵，然後也拋下那輛被搞得快爆炸的車，跑到Delirious剛搶來的機車後面，「快點快點快點！」他一邊催促著，一邊用力的跨上機車後座。

誰知道那天時地利人和，簡直是九大行星排成一列般的神奇，當Vanoss的屁股一坐上坐墊，後面的警察就剛好把機車的後輪胎給射爆，造成機車的後面完美下陷，「搞什麼鬼！」被差點翻覆的機車給嚇到的Delirious叫著，然後用一種很微妙的眼神盯著後坐愣住的人。

由於被看得有些惱怒，Vanoss完全不打算聽Delirious要說什麼，很乾脆的就離開機車，試圖尋找下一輛新車，接著再跑去已經換好機車的Delirious後面，把對方從前面拽下來，自己騎著在警察間轉了兩圈，才終於願意讓Delirious上車。

雖然最後他們很順利的抵達家中，但是中途因為後座把手被打歪，Delirious只好把手放在Vanoss腰上，以保護自身的安全，卻搞得他們兩個一時間都尷尬得要命，一路上不只跟警察打架，還要跟自己人拉拉扯扯的起爭執，互相怪罪對方。

「所以我們都知道那不是因為你或我！」從那天起一直被逼迫要去健身的Delirious喊著，他知道Vanoss表面上不說什麼，但是似乎從那天起就很在意這件事，而遭殃的就變成自己了，「你幹嘛一直要我……」但正當Delirious打算繼續抱怨時，卻突然停了下來。

「什麼！」跟Delirious對看的Vanoss問道，而且滿臉寫著「不然你想怎麼樣」的表情，「算了，當我剛剛沒說，」然而原本氣勢高昂的Delirious卻鬆了肩膀，故意重重的嘆一口氣，「我們走吧！」他說完便在其他人驚訝的目光中站起身。

Vanoss看著似乎在偷笑的人，思索了一會兒還是跟著起來，決定完成他一開始打算幹的事，而Delirious也沒有在中途逃跑，反而是乖乖跟著走進電梯，一起到車庫坐到Vanoss新買的機車上。

「你知道，如果你想要我陪你去健身可以直說。」機車駛出車庫之後，後座的Delirious突然這樣開口，讓Vanoss突然手抖了一下，差點撞上一個路人，「我才沒有要陪你！我是陪你好嗎！」他辯解的語速極快又大聲，Delirious忍不住仰著頭就笑了出來。

在笑聲還有Vanoss不斷罵著「操你的」的聲音中，Delirious身體向前傾，很自然的就把手挪到前座人的腰上，「你知道他們怎麼說嗎？」他一邊嗤嗤的笑著，一邊在Vanoss的耳邊說，「又怎麼樣？」被騷擾的人不耐煩的回道，想著對方不知道又要說什麼奇怪的名言真理。

「他們說這叫愛的把手，越大越穩！」手拍著貓頭鷹腰肉的小丑說著，語氣中充滿了笑意「這什麼狗屎！」聽到對方莫名其妙的話後，Vanoss先是不禁斷斷續續的大笑好幾聲，才開始吐槽Delirious不曉得在說什麼。

兩個人就這樣邊笑邊繼續前進，直到經過一間速食店時，Vanoss慢慢將機車減速，讓涼爽的微風圍繞在他們四周，「我突然想到有個地方很適合搶劫，要去嗎？」他低聲問著後座的人，而Delirious當然馬上就答應了。


End file.
